love's countdown
by natsthename101
Summary: the DWMA'S Valentine's dance is friday and Maka agreed to go with Kid but as a mission sidetracks the team to Paris will Kid and Maka finally admit their feelings for each other Kid/Maka rated T for violence and swearing


Well another story to amuse my readers…hope you enjoy sorry for not posting this earlier had graduation XP

**Kid's POV**

"Earth to Kid are you there?" Liz called in my ear. She had been doing this for about 8 seconds and it was getting very annoying.

"Yes Liz last time I checked I was still here." I answered without taking my eyes off her…off Maka.

Actually I was always this interested in Maka but, since she invited me over last week to study I can't seem to take my eyes off her. She was talking again about how Soul and Patti are a good couple and how she wished someone would stare at her the way Soul did at Patti. I answered that she probably did have someone and that she didn't realize it yet(although I wish she would notice that I did normally stare).

"Thanks Kid you really are a great best friend." Maka had said after giving me a hug. It is always normal to see us hugging and spending a lot of time together since we have been best friends for over a year but still I wish we could be more than "just friends" and that hug would be as a couple.

**Normal POV**

"Kid did you ever realize that if you truly like Maka you should take her to the DWMA school dance? You do realize it's coming up on Friday right?" Liz asked Kid who hadn't turned away from staring at Maka.

"Actually that is a wonderful idea and yes I was fully aware of it since father is making me say an opening speech." Kid replied now facing Liz so that no one would think he was obsessing over Maka.

"Look stop staring at her like you do all the time and just go over there and ask her to the dance. Also tell her she can come over to the gallows and I can help her get ready see no ones around to watch you ask her so go." Liz stated as she shoved Kid out of his seat and over towards Maka. As he walked over Maka looked up from her book and smiled.

"Hey Kid- Kun whats up?" She asked curiously.

"Well I was wondering what you were doing on Friday." He answered blushing such a deep color of red that Maka realized why he had walked over and wondered if he would actually ask her.

"Nothing why?" she answered innocently knowing now he had to say something and couldn't chicken out

"Wwell I was wondering if you would consider being my uh…date to the dance

"YES KID I'LL GO WITH YOU TO THE DANCE!" she excited squealed as she hugged him which caused him to blush an even darker shade of red.

"Oh also Liz wants you to come to the Gallows to get ready" Kid said after they had released from hugging.

"Ok cool I'll just have to tell Soul that he and Black Star are gonna be by themselves on Friday." She answered back while nodding at Liz who had a huge smile on her face.

"Oh ok see you later." Kid replied giving Maka another hug. After releasing they both ran their separate ways

**Kid POV**

Well I did it I actually asked a girl…not just any girl but Maka to the dance! I'm amazed I didn't pass out of nervousness or anything because that would be extremely embarrassing. Well I continued thinking about her throughout the day and how I had come to like her so much. If I remember correctly we first met in Professor Stein's class on my 2nd day of school. We could have met before if it wasn't for Black Star and Soul trying to battle me and of course when I realized a lock of my hair had been cut off during battle I fainted and my father carried me back to my home in the Gallows.

I remember too that day we met Professor Stein partnered us up as lab partners for a lab dissection while Liz and Patti my weapons were paired up with Soul Maka's weapon. We worked quite well and finished that dissection early so we began to chat and realized we both had a passion for books, organization, and battle perfection. Ever since that conversation we began to talk more and soon enough we were hanging out all the time and began to have feelings for her. To present time I never actually thought she would even agree considering she's my best friend besides my weapons but hey I now have a chance to tell her how I really feel.

"Hey Kid are you coming? Your dad wants us to meet him" Liz called

"Coming" I answered realizing that we were excused to go to the Death room and speak to my father.


End file.
